Tu voles mon ange
by Master Ice Eyes
Summary: Après la guerre, Harry déprimé trouve une forme d'amour là où il n'aurait jamais pensé alors que Ron et Hermione se prêtent également au jeu...Je précise que c'est un drame suite à certaines reviews peu flatteuses, tant pis pour l'effet de surprise...


**Titre : **Tu Voles Mon Ange

**Genre** : Humour/Tragedy (deathfic)

**Pairing** : HP/DM et RW/HG

**Rating** : M

**Note de l'auteure : **J'ai revu la présentation de ma fic après quelques reviews me signalant que je devais la présenter comme une deathfic donc désolée pour ceux qui aiment les effets de surprise.

A ceux qui m'auraient reproché d'avoir baclé la fin, sachez qu'elle était écrite bien avant le reste de la fic.

Je signale également que cette fic est un slash et contient par conséquent des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur...

La guerre était bien loin. Un an s'était écoulé et le trio avait repris le chemin de Hogwarts pour achever sa dernière année.

Les pertes avaient été lourdes mais Harry avait vaincu. Ils avaient pleuré Dumbledore et les membres de l'Ordre qui n'avaient pas eu leur chance.

Ils avaient maudit Snape qui les avait trahis et pardonné Draco qui n'avait été qu'un outil dans les mains de son père.

Ron et Hermione, les amants inavoués, se vouaient toujours une lutte sans merci, à qui pousserait le plus loin la bêtise, à qui repousserait le plus loin le moment fatidique de tout se dire, orgueil et tabous mis de côté. Pour le moment, Ron avait pris de l'avance mais c'était sans compter la remontée fulgurante d'Hermione, raison pour laquelle Ron se trouvait actuellement devant le terrain de quidditch.

Il s'avançait se frottant vigoureusement la joue, il y avait été un peu fort cette fois, espérons qu'elle lui prête quand même le devoir d'astronomie.

Puis il remarqua une silhouette au loin à l'écart du terrain, fixant les airs, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Ses longs cheveux lisses et blonds semblaient flotter sur ses épaules alors que ses yeux fixaient les airs, impénétrables.

Ron suivit son regard et put observer que son meilleur ami se livrait à toutes sortes d'acrobaties périlleuses, une expression de joie intense sur le visage, expression que plus personne ne pouvait observer à moins qu'il ne soit entrain de voler.

Après la défaite de Voldemort, quelque chose en lui s'était brisé, nul ne savait ce que c'était exactement mais chacun avait sa théorie : il n'avait pas supporté les lourdes pertes subies par l'Ordre, ni la trahison de Snape, ni la mort de Dumbledore, ou le fait d'avoir tué tant de monde lors de cette bataille. Ron pour sa part, penchait pour un indistinct mélange de toutes ces théories. Quoiqu'il en soit, son meilleur ami n'était plus le même et chacun l'avait accepté, puisque après tout, qui pouvait se vanter d'être sorti de cette guerre indemne ?

Il avança à pas de loup vers Draco. Eh oui ! Depuis la guerre, il n'était plus Malfoy, il était devenu Draco pour Ron, le jour où il avait plongé devant Ginny et l'avait sauvée d'une mort certaine. Lorsqu'il l'avait remercié abondamment, le suppliant de le laisser lui rembourser cette dette inestimable, il avait simplement dit : « Appelle-moi Draco ! » et il l'avait fait sous l'œil, pour une fois réjoui d'Hermione qui commençait à penser que son cas n'était pas désespéré ! Bien sûr, elle avait révisé son jugement depuis…

Il s'approcha doucement du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qui ne quittait pas des yeux le balai mouvant de son, désormais ami, le sauveur du monde sorcier, Harry Potter, et alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour signifier sa présence, il entendit Draco murmurer :

- Tu voles, mon ange.

Ron écarquilla les yeux, plus encore que lorsqu'Hermione l'avait giflé. Avait-il compris ? Bien sûr qu'il avait compris ! Il n'était pas sourd ! Enfin, à part Hermione personne ne le pensait du moins !

Une fois le choc accusé, on s'habitue à tout, pensa-t-il avec nostalgie se rappelant la première gifle qu'il avait reçue d'Hermione, il s'approcha et ricana dans les oreilles du blond.

Ni une ni deux, Draco fit volte face, décomposé à l'idée que quoique ce soit ayant filtré de sa bouche ne puisse avoir été entendu.

- Ron ? Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ? Demanda-t-il l'air visiblement gêné.

- Suffisamment longtemps pour avoir vu l'ange voler… Ricana-t-il gentiment.

Draco sentit ses joues prendre une délicieuse teinte vermeille qui rappela précisément celle de Ron, à la différence que Draco, n'avait pas les cinq doigts qui allaient toujours de pair avec la sienne !

- Je… il voulut commencer une phrase mais l'inconvénient de débuter une phrase sans savoir ce que l'on va dire est que l'on s'arrête nécessairement en plein milieu.

Ne sachant que dire, Draco fit un signe de tête en direction de la marque rouge que portait Ron sur la joue gauche.

- Hermione. Répondit-il à la question silencieuse.

- Ce n'est pas la quatrième fois cette semaine ? Demanda-t-il encore, mi-taquin mi-sérieux.

- Sixième mais les deux dernières, je ne les méritais pas ! Assura-t-il.

Draco haussa un sourcil sarcastique, enfin disons, suffisamment pour que Ron se sente obligé d'ajouter :

- Mais si, je te le jure ! C'est elle qui s'emporte toujours pour rien !

- Il faudrait quand même que vous évacuiez cette pression…

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle fait en me giflant ? Moi je trouve qu'elle l'évacue un peu trop la pression ! Dit-il se frottant la joue pour la énième fois.

Draco continuait de suivre les progressions d'Harry dans les airs lorsque Ron lui demanda :

- Et toi, tu ne voles pas ?

- Pour le moment, disons que je…

- … profite du spectacle ? Proposa Ron.

- Comme si tu ne l'avais jamais fait ! Tu crois que tu trompes qui quand elle te force à lire les ouvrages obligatoires et que tu fais semblant ?

Ron afficha un air outré qui ne dupait personne et surtout pas Draco !

- Oui mais moi, je ne l'appelle pas encore mon ange ! Se permit-il avant de mettre sa bouche en cul de poule et de faire des petits bruits de bisous en direction de Draco.

- Mon Dieu ce que tu peux être immature ! Commenta Draco avant de rougir légèrement.

- Moi immature ? C'est la meilleure, ça ! C'est pas moi qui passe mon temps à mater le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffindor en bavant comme la dernière des adolescentes !

- Non toi tu préfères mater et baver devant la préfète en chef ! Rétorqua Draco vertement.

Devant cette répartie cinglante, Ron resta la bouche ouverte puis se renfrogna. Il soupira avant d'ajouter :

- Bon écoute, Draco, je ne sais pas si Harry est… enfin il y a eu Cho et Ginny mais… enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que… enfin tu sais, Ginny ne nous a jamais dit pourquoi ils avaient rompu alors…

- Te fatigue pas Ron, ça n'ira pas plus loin que toi et ta préfète ! Dit-il une note de lassitude dans la voix.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? Demanda Ron sur la défensive.

- Ce que tu veux… Acheva Draco.

Harry était tellement beau lorsqu'il volait, même un Ron furieusement hétéro, devait bien l'admettre, ses traits étaient détendus et ses yeux verts brillaient de cette lueur qu'ils n'avaient que lorsqu'il se trouvait sur un terrain de quidditch et très en hauteur. Il souriait aussi parfois, un sourire franc, tendre, peut-être même un peu timide. Les joues rosies par l'effort, ses cheveux flottaient autour de lui à chaque accélération, l'air et le vent semblaient n'appartenir qu'à lui, il maîtrisait les deux éléments à la perfection, se faufilant à travers la brise et pénétrant à sa guise l'épaisse couche de nuages alors qu'il s'infiltrait toujours plus haut dans cette étendue d'infinie.

- Est-ce que tu vas lui parler ? Demanda soudain Ron.

- Est-ce que tu vas parler à Hermione ? Répliqua Draco.

Ron rougit et dit simplement :

- C'est plus facile quand elle me gifle !

Draco ricana gentiment.

Harry repéra deux points noirs sur le sol et descendit un peu pour voir qui venait troubler l'un des seuls moments de paix qu'il s'accordait, loin de la horde de journalistes en furie et des professeurs, largement aidés par une Hermione frustrée et cherchant désespérément à combler son temps libre, l'incitant à travailler pour les examens approchant.

Lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami et Draco - comment l'appeler encore Malfoy alors que même Ron l'avait accepté comme Draco - il descendit jusqu'à se trouver à leur hauteur.

- Vous venez voler ? Apostropha-t-il lévitant à quelques mètres du sol sur son balai.

Les deux jeunes hommes rougirent de concert et Harry eut un regard confus en regardant les deux idiots ne sachant que répondre la bouche ouverte. Puis, il vit la marque sur la joue de Ron et esquissant un signe de la tête, il demanda :

- C'est pas la sixième cette semaine ?

- Si mais les deux autres, c'était pas de ma faute !

Harry éclata de rire avant de tourbillonner une dernière fois et de rejoindre les deux idiots au sol.

- Alors, demanda-t-il encore, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là si vous ne venez pas pour voler ?

- Eh bien, je voulais trouver un coin tranquille loin de…

- Hermione ? Suggéra Draco alors qu'Harry se retenait très difficilement de rire.

Ron rougit avant de défier :

- Mais et toi Draco, éclaire-nous donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ce fut au tour de Draco de rougir alors qu'il rétorqua :

- J'étais venu voir comment tu allais après ta dispute avec Hermione ? Proposa-t-il.

- Quelle sollicitude ! Commenta Ron sous les regards interrogateurs d'Harry et fusillant de Draco.

Harry coupa court à la conversation d'un :

- Bon ben, vous m'accompagnez aux vestiaires ?

Harry ne vit pas les joues de Draco emprunter la couleur des cheveux de Ron car ce dernier l'avait déjà emmené devant et Draco n'en fut jamais plus reconnaissant !

Une fois dans les vestiaires, Harry fut plus loquace :

- Alors ça progresse avec Hermione à ce que je vois ! Se moqua-t-il.

Alors que Draco pouffait peu gracieusement de rire, Ron se crut obligé de répondre :

- Bien plus que certains !

Ce qui suivit, Harry ne put l'expliquer logiquement mais de ce qu'il comprit, Draco avait plaqué Ron contre le mur et enfoncé sa baguette dans la gorge, déblatérant d'obscures menaces.

- C'est bon Vieux, pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils, je plaisantais !

- Je n'ai pas du comprendre la plaisanterie mais si Draco la comprise, je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait trouvé très drôle ! Se permit Harry.

Draco regarda dans les grands yeux verts du brillant capitaine de quidditch et lâcha son ami, qui ne faisant plus référence à l'incident, se calma considérablement.

- Est-ce que vous allez à HogsMead tout à l'heure ? Questionna Ron.

- Oui, je pense que ça peut être sympa ! J'ai entendu Seamus dire que tes frères avaient de nouveaux petits bijoux de la farce ! Répondit Draco. Et toi Harry ? Demanda-t-il presque timidement, retenant inconsciemment sa respiration.

- Pourquoi pas oui ? Et toi Ron ?

- La question ne se pose pas, voyons !

- RONALD WEASLEY ! Entendirent-ils hurler tous les trois. OU EST-CE QUE TU ETAIS PASSE ?

Ron déglutit difficilement et sa main caressa une fois de plus la marque de sa précédente _discussion_ avec Hermione.

- Je suis seulement passé voir Harry ! Se défendit-il.

- Ca ne se passera pas comme ça, je te préviens Ronald ! Cria Hermione hors d'elle.

- Quoi tu n'as pas eu ton compte ? Tu t'en veux d'avoir laissé ma joue droite intacte c'est ça ?! Hurla-t-il à son tour.

Hermione était écarlate et ne savait plus si elle devait se laisser aller à le gifler encore ou simplement lui hurler dessus comme prévu initialement. Elle opta pour le plan initial.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent Ronald !

- Mais de quoi tu parles encore ? Eructa-t-il.

- De ton devoir d'astronomie ! Expira-t-elle excédée.

- Ah ça ! Se radoucit-il.

- Oui ça !

- Justement je me disais que peut-être… enfin… si tu me laissais jeter un petit coup d'œil sur le tien, j'aurais comment dire… un peu plus de facilité à écrire le mien.

Ron était plutôt fier de lui, la formulation était plutôt correcte et il n'avait pas eu l'air trop coupable, somme toute, peut-être qu'elle accepterait.

Il n'avait prêté aucune attention à Harry et Draco qui retenaient à grande peine leurs éclats de rire.

- Même pas en rêve Ronald Weasley ! Cracha-t-elle. Alors tu vas bouger tes jolies fesses de ce terrain de quidditch et me suivre immédiatement jusqu'à la salle commune !

Mais le cerveau de Ron s'était arrêté juste après « jolies fesses » et semblait temporairement en _stand by_, il affichait le même genre de rictus idiot que lorsqu'elle lui effleurait la main tandis qu'elle lui tendait un livre.

- Jolies fesses ? Répéta-t-il incrédule.

- Ne change pas de sujet Ronald Weasley ! S'énerva-t-elle.

Il la suivit alors tête baissée mais sourire aux lèvres alors que les deux compères explosaient littéralement de rire en lui faisant un signe de la main :

- A tout à l'heure « jolies fesses » ! Firent-ils en chœur.

Puis un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux meilleurs ennemis avant d'être rompu par Draco :

- Il n'est pas au bout de ses peines, celui-là !

- Il faut juste qu'il grandisse un peu et prenne son courage à deux mains pour lui dire ! Répondit Harry.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, je suppose !

- Oui celle-là, elle a beau être ma meilleure amie, c'est une vraie furie ! Commenta le gryffindor.

Ils éclatèrent de rire une fois de plus.

- Alors est-ce que tu vas à Hogsmead quand même ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui bien sûr et toi ?

- Oui, je voudrais voir les nouveautés de Fred et George !

- Eh bien, fit Draco hésitant, on peut y aller ensemble alors !

Harry l'observa quelques instants avant de répondre :

- Je suppose.

Ce qui ne fut pas exactement la réponse espérée par Draco.

**ooOOoo**

- Concentre-toi Ronald ! Il te reste encore cinq parchemins à écrire !

- Je me concentre et arrête de m'appeler Ronald, ça m'exaspère ! Et puis tu n'as rien de mieux à faire un dimanche après-midi que de me regarder faire mes devoirs ! S'énerva-t-il.

La première réponse qui vint à l'esprit d'Hermione fut « non » mais elle se garda bien de la donner et la camoufla dans un :

- Tu me remercieras plus tard Ron !

- Alors ça, n'y compte pas !

- Il n'y a pas que le quidditch dans la vie Ron !

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

- Non mais tu vis, mange, dors et respire quidditch !

- C'est pas vrai !

- Alors vous deux, tout va comme vous voulez ?

Ginny apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle commune où son frère et sa meilleure amie s'aboyaient dessus depuis presque une demi-heure.

Lorsqu'un flot incohérent de paroles sortit de leurs bouches en même temps, Ginny les regarda d'un air amusé ajoutant seulement :

- Oui ! Comme d'habitude quoi ! Et elle tourna les talons.

**ooOOoo**

- Tu as vu les nouveaux explosifs, encore meilleurs que l'ancienne version ! Commenta Harry très enthousiaste.

- Mais ils ne sont pas aussi bien que les nouvelles dungbombs, maintenant tu peux même choisir l'odeur que tu veux !

Harry eut une moue de dégoût avant d'éclater de rire :

- Beurk ! Répugnant !

Puis Draco rit à son tour.

- Ron va vraiment regretter de ne pas être venu !

- C'est pas comme s'il avait eu le choix ! J'aime beaucoup Hermione mais s'ils ne trouvent pas le courage de s'avouer leurs sentiments, ça finira en bain de sang ! S'inquiéta Harry.

- Je vois d'ici la lettre de Mac Gonagall aux parents de Ron! Commença Draco,

_"Chers Molly et Arthur,_

_Je suis au regret de vous informer que suite à un excès de poussées d'hormones…"_

A la grande surprise de Draco, Harry continua :

_" … votre fils et celle qui aurait dû devenir sa petite amie feu Hermione Granger…"_

Draco reprit :

_" …ont trouvé la mort ce week-end dans d'atroces souffrances alors que…"_

Harry poursuivit :

_" …alors qu'ils tentaient tous deux de noyer leurs frustrations dans une de leurs sempiternelles disputes…"_

Draco ajouta :

_"... Veuillez accepter mes regrets les plus sincères…"_

Harry :

_"…un colis suivra cette lettre avec les différents morceaux…"_

- Oh mais Harry c'est dégoûtant !

- Hey, c'est d'Hermione qu'on parle !

Et ils éclatèrent de rire sous le regard ébahi des passants.

L'après-midi avait été exquise et en dépit des menaces planant sur la ville depuis le matin, aucune averse n'avait été enregistrée.

- Tu veux… euh… tu veux qu'on aille boire une _butterbeer_ avant de rentrer ? Proposa Harry hésitant.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Répondit Draco aussi calmement qu'il le put.

Ils s'assirent donc côtes à côtes sur la terrasse observant le soleil décroître dans le ciel.

Draco jetait quelques coups d'œil furtifs vers Harry alors qu'il était sûr que celui-ci ne le regardait pas et la vision qu'il lui offrait le choqua. Il était si sérieux et ses yeux dégageaient une tristesse rare qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée auparavant. Il semblait concentré sur le coucher de soleil qui s'offrait à eux comme si c'était le dernier qu'il ne verrait jamais. Cette vision contrastait tellement avec celle qu'il avait observée lorsqu'il volait que Draco, mu par on ne sait quelle force, demanda :

- A quoi est-ce que tu penses quand tu voles ? Tu es si… Mais il n'acheva pas sa phrase.

Harry soupira et parut étonné de la question mais y répondit tout de même :

- Je pense à avant.

Draco fronça les sourcils et Harry lui sourit. La respiration de Draco se coupa instantanément avant qu'il ne demande :

- Avant quoi ?

Harry prit une gorgée de _butterbeer_ et continua :

- Quand Voldemort n'était plus là. Dit-il songeur.

- Mais, répondit Draco qui ne comprenait pas, il n'est plus là, tu l'as vaincu Harry !

Harry soupira longuement.

- Je parle de l'époque où il existait mais où il n'était pas vraiment là, tu sais avant la quatrième année.

Draco baissa la tête, bien sûr qu'il savait ! Lui aussi avait une vie avant ! Mais il décida de faire de l'humour, l'atmosphère se faisait trop lourde.

- Tu veux dire quand on était de parfaits crétins ?

Harry esquissa un léger sourire avant de répondre :

- Non avant que je ne devienne un meurtrier ! Et entre parenthèses, tu étais le seul à être un parfait crétin Draco !

Il lui jeta une serviette en papier qui traînait à la figure alors qu'il prenait un air faussement outragé.

Puis ils restèrent un long moment dans un silence confortable, ils observaient les habitants rentrer chez eux et le pub se vidait petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne restent plus qu'eux sur la petite terrasse.

Draco se tourna alors vers Harry et vit que ses yeux brillaient fort, trop fort alors qu'il serrait sa _butterbeer_ dans une main qui avait d'ailleurs les jointures blanches et que l'autre reposait nonchalamment sur la table de bois.

Emu par ce soudain abandon, Draco fit quelque chose de fou, quelque chose qu'il ne se serait jamais cru capable de faire, quelque chose dont il avait rêvé tant et tant qu'il en avait mal au cœur. Il approcha lentement sa main de celle d'Harry. Il ne le regardait pas, il prenait bien soin de fixer droit devant lui, l'horizon ne lui était jamais apparue si fascinante. Il gagnait centimètre par centimètre et il ne se souvenait même plus comment faire sortir cet air qui s'accumulait visiblement dans ses poumons sans qu'il n'y puisse rien faire. Il arrêta sa progression au bout de ce qu'il lui sembla être des heures, alors que leurs auriculaires se frôlaient imperceptiblement. Il retenait toujours sa respiration dans l'attente de la violente réaction qui découlerait nécessairement de ce geste inattendu et audacieux. Il attendait toujours mais rien ne se passa. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait…

Alors il se fit plus téméraire et remua presque imperceptiblement son petit doigt contre celui du Survivant. Aucune réaction, aucun cri, aucun coup, aucune insulte. Il brava alors sa conscience lui hurlant de s'arrêter tant qu'il en était temps et poursuivit sa progression.

Il crocheta son petit doigt à celui d'Harry, regardant toujours droit devant lui, puis frôla le dos de sa main en une caresse plus légère qu'une plume, il l'effleurait à peine, jusqu'à ce que la paume de sa main se retrouve sur le dos de la main d'Harry et là, il appuya sa main pour la laisser reposer sur son improbable identique, complètement, l'abandonnant là comme un délicieux poids mort. Puis il se passa la plus inattendue, la plus inespérée des choses : Harry écarta légèrement, très légèrement ses doigts, suffisamment pour que ceux de Draco viennent s'y loger, ce qu'ils firent, et Harry resserra sa prise et leurs doigts restèrent enlacés sur la petite terrasse de ce café miteux, leurs regards perdus dans l'horizon.

**ooOOoo**

Il leva des yeux exorbités sur Hermione, n'attendant que son approbation. Elle soupirait ça et là, levait les yeux au ciel aussi parfois, il l'avait même vu sourire. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, il jeta un timide :

- Alors ?

- Il manque des mots.

Il soupira.

- Mais c'est bon ou pas ?

- L'orthographe est à revoir !

- Hermione ?

- Et tu aurais pu faire un parchemin de plus au lieu des sept demandés ! Les profs apprécient toujours quand tu en fais un peu plus, ça prouve ton intérêt pour la matière et aussi…

- HERMIONE !

- Oui, ça va Ronald, c'est bien !

- Bien ? J'ai passé tout l'après-midi à le faire !

- Ca fait déjà une semaine qu'on nous a donné ce devoir Ronald, si tu avais pris le temps de t'y intéresser, on aurait pu passer l'après-midi avec nos amis !

- Rien ne te forçait à rester et me surveiller, je te signale !

- Parce que tu aurais travaillé si je n'avais pas été là peut-être ?

- Bien sûr !

- Ronald Weasley tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler ça ? Tu me prends pour une imbécile !

Neville passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte mais lorsqu'il vit Ron et Hermione se disputer, il la referma bien vite.

- Pas une imbécile mais une mêle-tout c'est certain !

- Si je ne me mêlais pas de ta scolarité Ron, Merlin seul sait où tu serais à l'heure qu'il est !

- Tu ferais mieux de te mêler de ma vie plutôt que de t'attaquer sans relâche à ma scolarité ! Beugla-t-il pour se flageller mentalement trente secondes plus tard se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait laissé échapper.

Elle allait répliquer mais ce fut à Ginny de pénétrer dans la salle commune. Elle se fit immédiatement apostropher par Hermione :

- Dis-lui toi à ton frère qu'il a de la chance que je m'occupe de sa scolarité !

- Ah, fit-elle d'un ton morne, c'est le sujet que vous avez choisi pour la dispute d'aujourd'hui ! C'est pour ça que la moitié des dortoirs sont vides, je me disais aussi ! Non, ne me mêlez pas à ça, je ne suis que spectatrice !

Ron arbora un air triomphant :

- Tu vois ma sœur est d'accord avec moi !

- Elle n'a rien dit de tel Ronald !

- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler Ronald !

Seamus entra dans la salle commune à son tour et s'adressa à Ginny :

- Où en est le score ?

- Je dirais un partout mais Ron remonte en flèche ! Ca compte si j'ai dû intervenir ?

- Ben, je ne sais pas il faut demander aux autres !

- On est à combien pour l'instant ?

- Dix contre un qu'Hermione remporte celle-là !

- Il est trop tard pour parier ?

- Je ne sais pas, il faut voir avec Dean mais normalement, on a jusqu'à 20h ! Si tu cours t'as peut-être encore une chance !

- Ok, tu me tiens au courant des résultats !

Ginny s'engouffra dans le couloir à perdre haleine alors que Ron et Hermione se tournèrent éberlués vers Seamus qui se contenta de répondre nonchalamment et quelque peu surpris :

- Ben quoi ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'étiez pas au courant ?!

**ooOOoo**

Draco et Harry n'avaient pas bougé lorsque le propriétaire du café vint les mettre dehors.

- Allez les enfants, on ferme !

Draco avait voulu dégager sa main mais Harry l'avait serrée plus fort.

Harry ne bougeait pas alors, la gorge nouée, Draco tenta un timide :

- Je crois qu'il faut y aller maintenant.

Mais Harry était à mille lieues de là, Draco doutait même qu'il l'ait entendu. Puis finalement, il se dégagea de la main apaisante et se leva sans un mot.

La boule qui trônait dans la gorge de Draco se fit aussitôt une copine dans son estomac et alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte en direction du château, le slytherin se demandait s'il n'avait pas imaginé tout cela lorsqu'il crut sentir ce léger et imperceptible effleurement sur son petit doigt, puis un autre petit doigt se crocheter au sien et finalement une main enlaça ses doigts alors qu'il les enlaçait en retour priant pour que la route jusqu'au château soit interminable.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant les portes du château et s'arrêtèrent un court instant, main dans la main, le regard fixe.

- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. Dit simplement le survivant, ne lâchant pas sa main mais au contraire resserrant sa prise.

Draco le regarda puis lui tira légèrement le bras vers le lac, où il aimait se promener seul en général.

Sur les berges du lac, à l'extrémité du château se trouvait une sorte de petite grotte ouverte sur le lac, qui pouvait servir d'abri contre la pluie, cette grotte ressemblait vaguement à un champignon et Draco aimait venir s'appuyer sur le tronc, la vue était imprenable, légèrement en hauteur, il y faisait même ses devoirs parfois, au milieu des bruits de forêt non loin de là et des animaux qu'il avait appris à reconnaître.

Le tapis d'herbe verte était plus doux que sur les bords du lac où Harry avait l'habitude d'aller, ici, on aurait dit de la fourrure et il pouvait voir les reflets du lac scintillant à la lueur du soir.

- C'est quoi ici ? Demanda Harry soudainement.

- C'est un peu chez moi je crois. Il désigna d'un signe de tête quelques livres qu'il avait oubliés la dernière fois.

- J'aurais cru que chez toi c'était plutôt…

- Plutôt quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas disons, une grande bâtisse avec cinquante huit pièces, trente hectares de jardin et autant d'elfes de maison qu'il y a de pièces !

- Eh bien tu t'es trompé ! Rétorqua-t-il glacial sans pour autant lâcher sa main toujours dans la sienne.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il insinuait Harry se sentit coupable.

- Draco, je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

- C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude et puis, on en a soixante de pièces pas cinquante huit mais on a affranchi tous les elfes de maison !

Harry rit de bon cœur mais fut stoppé net par le regard sérieux de Draco.

- Harry je…

- Prend-moi dans tes bras !

Draco stoppa sa phrase aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait commencée, l'air dans sa gorge se figea également, étudiant Harry, incrédule, ses oreilles lui avaient-elles fait défaut ?

- Quoi ?

La voix de Harry était à peine un murmure, pas tout à fait un chuchotement :

- Est-ce que tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ?

Draco ne saisit pas la phrase, du moins son cerveau mit un certain temps avant de l'assimiler alors que son corps, lui, y répondit de suite, sa main toujours enlacée dans celle de Harry l'attira en un gracieux mouvement vers lui et Harry vint se nicher au creux de ses bras comme un enfant dans les bras de sa mère. Il le sentit caler sa tête dans le creux où son épaule rejoignait son cou et une de ses mains se posa sur la nuque de Draco alors que son autre bras enserrait fortement sa taille. Draco posa alors une main dans le dos d'Harry décrivant des cercles concentriques se voulant apaisant et l'autre vint se loger dans l'indomptable masse brune de ses cheveux, et alors que sa main se glissait dans sa crinière, il sentit Harry exhaler un profond soupir de soulagement et s'abandonner à l'étreinte.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps, ils restèrent dans cette position mais ses bras devenaient plus que douloureux lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il faisait déjà nuit noire.

- Harry… Commença-t-il hésitant, je crois que le couvre-feu est dépassé…

- M'en fiche, lui répondit la petite voix étouffée alors qu'il sentait ses lèvres se mouvoir sur son cou quand il parlait et frissonna, tu es préfet, non ?

- Oui, ricana-t-il, mais je ne pense pas être dans les petits papiers d'une certaine préfète en chef comme le rouquin !

Il entendit Harry rire contre lui. Puis il se sentit lentement se dégager de son étreinte et deux émeraudes brillantes vinrent se planter dans ses yeux couleur d'orage.

- Je voudrais rester juste encore un peu. Dit-il les yeux brillants.

Draco n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait pleuré sur son épaule mais maintenant qu'il voyait ses yeux, il sentait que sa chemise était humide.

Il ne put qu'ouvrir les bras pour l'accueillir alors qu'Harry s'approchait pour retrouver les bras forts et rassurants, il changea brusquement d'avis et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du visage du slytherin.

Draco le regarda surpris :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Mais Harry ne répondait pas, il était hypnotisé par cette bouche qui bougeait devant lui, qui dansait pour lui, ses lèvres fines et roses, cette langue qui s'animait lorsqu'il parlait un peu trop vite, le souffle qui s'échappait de ces lèvres à intervalle irrégulier parce qu'il se trouvait trop près, ses joues qui rosissaient parce qu'il s'approchait petit à petit.

Puis la main du gryffindor se posa sur la joue du slytherin et l'attira à lui avant que leurs lèvres ne franchissent la courte distance qui les séparait.

Comme c'était étrange de sentir cette bouche tant convoitée sur la sienne! C'était comme s'il rêvait, d'un rêve dont on n'ose pas se rappeler le lendemain. C'était doux, tendre et ferme à la fois, un peu humide juste ce qu'il faut. Aucun des deux n'osait esquisser de mouvement de peur que la magie ne s'estompe. Ils étaient là, les lèvres simplement posées sur celles de l'autre puis Draco sentit les lèvres d'Harry bouger contre les siennes, s'ouvrir un minimum juste pour retenir sa lèvre supérieure entre les siennes doucement, et Draco l'imita et captura tendrement sa lèvre inférieure. Et leurs lèvres se murent lentement comme si la scène se jouait au ralentit et les battements de leur cœur s'accélérèrent alors que ce chaste baiser ne leur suffisait plus.

Draco osa, non sans appréhension, solliciter de sa langue le passage qui lui permettrait de goûter pleinement toutes les saveurs dont regorgeait le gryffindor, toutes les saveurs qu'il avait imaginées bien des fois sans pouvoir jamais y goûter. Et alors que sa langue timide s'aventurait sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, victoire ! Elles s'ouvrirent pour lui, il en suffoquait presque de goûter enfin la chaleur humide exhalant de cette bouche qu'il savourait intensément.

Il sentit au milieu du cortège de sensations et d'émotions qui défilait dans sa tête et dans son corps qu'Harry avait posé la main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer plus près encore.

Et finalement, leurs langues se touchèrent et Draco voulut hurler son bonheur mais ne put que gémir faiblement alors qu'Harry répondait avec autant d'ardeur aux attaques de sa langue bien aimée. Elles jouaient toutes deux à se caresser, à se dominer, à se chercher, à s'apprivoiser. Mais rapidement le souffle vint à manquer et ce fut à regret que les deux élèves se séparèrent.

Fallait-il avoir peur ? Fallait-il avoir honte ? Fallait-il regretter ? Fallait-t-il recommencer ?

Autant de questions traversaient leurs esprits survoltés par cette ébauche de baiser.

Front contre front et le souffle court, la vérité tomba lourde comme elle pouvait l'être parfois, de la bouche du survivant :

- On devrait rentrer maintenant.

Draco acquiesça sans mot dire puis tous deux se dirigèrent vers les portes de château et alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte, Draco sourit : une main se glissa dans la sienne et captura ses doigts pour toujours.

**ooOOoo**

- Où est-ce qu'il est Ron ? Demanda Hermione fulminante.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? J'étais avec toi toute l'après-midi !

- Tu devrais le savoir c'est toi son meilleur ami non ?

- Et toi tu n'es pas sa meilleure amie peut-être ?

Quelques gryffindor que les éclats de voix empêchaient de travailler, commençaient à quitter la salle commune lorsque Seamus entra.

Voyant Ginny affalée dans un fauteuil tentant vainement de se concentrer sur « _Les herboristes du Moyen-Age à nos Jours_ » il s'approcha d'elle :

- Deuxième round ?

- Troisième en fait, le deuxième c'était Ron par KO au bout de deux minutes !

- T'aurais du le dire !

- Ca valait pas le coup ! A peine commencé, ils avaient déjà fini !

- Oui mais moi je n'étais pas avec lui juste avant qu'il parte ! Fulmina Hermione.

- Si tu y étais ! C'est toi qui m'as traîné hors du terrain de quidditch !

- Si je ne le faisais pas tu y dormirais sur ce terrain de quidditch !

- Pas du tout ! Et pour ta gouverne, je parlais avec Draco !

- Ben voyons, il a bon dos le…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Ron l'avait attirée violemment dans le couloir désert sous les regards d'une Ginny jubilant et d'un Seamus plutôt ennuyé :

- OH, mince, je ne croyais pas qu'il craquerait si vite ! Avoua Ginny.

- C'est trop tard pour changer ma mise ?

- Trop tard Seamus ! Nargua-t-elle sans vergogne. Tu as devant toi une femme riche !

- De toute façon c'est ton frère tu n'aurais même pas du parier c'est pas du jeu !

- Ne sois pas mauvais perdant Seamus, j'ai gagné à la loyal !

Hermione se retrouva plaquée contre la paroi dure et glaciale du mur du couloir :

- Ronald Weasley, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? T'es malade ou quoi ?

Mais pour une fois, il ne répondit pas comme il en avait l'habitude. Son ton était calme et les restes de fureur qui s'étaient emparés de lui se calmèrent instantanément.

- Je crois que je sais pour Harry.

Hermione le regarda si ce n'est choquée au moins surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je crois que Draco… enfin tout à l'heure, sur le terrain de quidditch… et puis Harry est arrivé et…

- Ron, je ne comprends rien de ce que tu dis ! S'impatienta-t-elle.

- C'est toi la Miss Je Sais Tout non ? C'est toi qui devrais avoir compris ! Enfin bien sûr, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même, tu n'étais pas là quand Draco…

- Ron, s'il te plaît, je ne comprends rien. Se calma-t-elle.

- DracoadessentimentspourHarry. Dit-il si vite qu'il se demanda si elle avait compris un traître mot de ce qu'il avait laissé échapper.

En regardant son expression choquée, il se demanda s'il ressemblait à ça après qu'elle l'eut giflé il sut qu'elle avait parfaitement entendu mais de là à assimiler, il ne fallait pas trop en demander.

- Hermione ? Appela-t-il soudain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par Draco a des sentiments pour Harry ?

Non, celle-là, elle était trop facile, il ne s'abaisserait pas à ça pour subir une autre de ses crises d'hystérie, il se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de la taquiner et se concentra sur ce qu'elle disait.

- Ben tu sais, comme moi j'en…

Ouhla, c'était bien pire lorsqu'il se concentrait sur ce qu'il disait, il avait bien failli gaffer ! Il se reprit rapidement :

- Comme un homme en a pour une femme en général…

La petite lueur d'intelligence qu'il aimait tant dans ses yeux se mit à briller de mille feux et il sut qu'elle avait compris.

- Mais je ne savais pas !

Bon celle-là était vraiment trop facile, il ne put résister :

- Eh bien au moins une chose que je sais et que tu ignores alors, tu vois, tout arrive !

- Ronald. Reprocha-t-elle. Mais comment ?

- Je l'ai entendu sur le terrain de quidditch. Il regardait Harry voler et il a dit « _tu voles mon ange_ » et ensuite on en a plus ou moins parlé enfin c'est un bien grand mot !

- Oui j'imagine que c'est un bien grand mot dans ton cas !

- Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé comprendre ? S'énerva-t-il de nouveau.

- Mais tout simplement que tu es incapable de parler comme le commun des mortels !

- Peut-être que ce serait plus facile pour moi de parler si tu ne me hurlais pas dessus à chaque pas que je fais !

Elle s'arrêta soudainement et il la regarda surpris avant d'ajouter :

- C'est ton tour maintenant ! Moi j'ai dit « Mais peut-être que ce serait plus facile pour moi de parler si tu ne me hurlais pas dessus à chaque pas que je fais ! » et toi tu dis…

Il attendit avec expectation et à sa grande surprise, elle sourit.

- Et Harry ?

- Quoi Harry ?

- Ben, est-ce qu'il… enfin avec Draco ?

- Même quand c'est pour les autres t'as du mal à le dire, hein ?

- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

- Rien. Soupira-t-il. Je ne sais pas pour Harry tu sais qu'il n'a jamais dit pourquoi il avait rompu avec Ginny seulement deux mois après qu'ils se soient remis ensemble et Ginny n'a jamais rien dit ?

- Non jamais mais elle n'avait pas eu l'air aussi triste que je le pensais.

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'on devrait…

- Lui parler ?

Ron acquiesça timidement.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, on n'est pas vraiment des spécialistes en la matière !

- Oui, ça tu l'as dit ! Commenta-t-il en évitant soigneusement son regard. Mais peut-être qu'il n'a pas besoin de spécialistes, peut-être qu'il a juste besoin de ses amis.

A ces mots, le visage d'Hermione s'illumina de son plus beau sourire et Ron rougit plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Tu n'es pas aussi irrécupérable que je le pensais Ronald Weasley. Dit-elle tendrement.

**ooOOoo**

Les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent devant les portes du château main dans la main et Draco lâcha celle de Harry à regret quand celui-ci le regarda interrogateur. Draco répondit à la question silencieuse :

- Je ne pense pas que les autres survivent à _ça_ !

Harry sourit et attira le slytherin à lui une fois de plus alors que ce dernier murmurait dans ses cheveux :

- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?

Harry posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Draco puis franchit la porte et s'engagea dans les escaliers qui le mèneraient à son dortoir. Alors qu'il le regardait s'éloigner, Draco répéta :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?

**ooOOoo**

Harry pénétra dans la salle commune pensant n'y trouver personne mais c'était sans compter sur ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Tu lui parles.

- Non, toi tu lui parles !

- C'est toi qui l'as su avant moi c'est à toi de parler !

- Oui mais moi, je suis un homme, on ne parle pas de ça entre nous !

- Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait, tu crois que je ne t'ai pas entendu te vanter de tes exploits avec ta Lav-Lav ?

Cette réplique eut le mérite de clouer le bec de Ron pour un moment. Et Harry leva les yeux au ciel, soupira à fendre l'âme avant d'amorcer ce qui promettait d'être une longue soirée.

- Alors ? Questionna-t-il. Qui me parle de quoi ?

Bizarrement, sa question fit taire les deux hystériques en surcharge hormonale et Harry se promit que s'il trouvait ce qui les rendait si calme, il remettrait le sujet sur le tapis chaque jour qu'il avait encore à vivre en leur compagnie.

Alors que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se décidait, il les encouragea :

- Eh bien ?

- Eh bien, Hermione et moi, on se demandait si tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie en ce moment ! Débita-t-il très rapidement.

- Bravo Ronald ! Quel tact !

- C'est toi qui voulais que je lui parle non ? Je t'avais prévenu que j'étais pas doué pour ça !

- De toute évidence !

- Non. Coupa sèchement Harry.

Les deux amis levèrent les yeux vers lui éberlués, ils avaient presque oublié qu'il était dans la même pièce qu'eux et le regardaient d'un air intrigué. Alors il précisa :

- Non je n'ai personne.

Les deux compères, mal à l'aise, n'insistèrent pas et retournèrent à leur dispute lorsqu'Harry, finalement épuisé de leurs incessantes prises de bec, se leva.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda Ron.

- Je n'ai pas sommeil, je vais faire un tour. Répondit-il évasif.

- Mais le couvre feu est largement dépassé Harry ! S'indigna Hermione.

- Hermione lâche-le avec le couvre feu, tu es la préfète en chef non ? Si tu ne dis rien les autres ne diront rien non plus !

- Ronald, ce n'est pas parce que je suis la préfète en chef que…

Harry prit cette amorce de dispute comme la meilleure aubaine qui soit et quitta discrètement la salle commune.

Alors qu'il arpentait les couloirs, il heurta quelqu'un et pria pour que ce ne soit pas Mac Gonagall mais à son grand soulagement ce fut des yeux couleur d'orage qu'il rencontra.

- Tu n'as pas sommeil ?

- Non. Et toi ?

Il secoua la tête négativement et quelques mèches blondes vinrent lui barrer le visage.

- Hermione et Ron se disputent encore.

- Quelle surprise !

Harry sourit.

- Ils s'aiment je crois.

- Oui, la moitié de l'école est au courant je crois !

Cette fois Harry rit franchement puis redevint sérieux presque aussitôt et dans ce sombre couloir, il attira Draco à lui et les yeux fermés, chercha ses lèvres à tâtons.

Le baiser était plus passionné qu'il ne l'avait été plus tôt et leurs langues fusionnaient littéralement alors qu'Harry se retrouva adossé au mur de pierre du couloir sombre. Il grogna quand Draco quitta ses lèvres et retraça de sa langue les courbes de sa mâchoire pour se perdre dans son cou qu'il marqua comme sien.

Une de ses mains s'égara sous son tee-shirt alors qu'une explosion de saveurs pénétrait sa bouche comme il découvrait la peau du gryffindor. Il caressait sensuellement son ventre qui se contractait sous les caresses appuyées, il sentait sous ses doigts les frissons parcourant son corps et la douceur de sa peau lui donnait le vertige. Il tentait d'ôter son tee-shirt mais sa bouche ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et refusait de quitter ce cou si appétissant.

Il se força donc sous les gémissements frustrés d'Harry et le tee-shirt rejoignit de sol humide du couloir alors que sa bouche reprenait possession de sa peau dans un soupir de soulagement. Et alors que ses mains descendaient le long de ce torse offert, sa bouche suivait le mouvement et traçait de longs zigzags sur ce corps qui n'en pouvait plus.

Draco s'accroupit et sa bouche trouva son nombril, il passa sa langue tendrement sur la petite cavité avant d'en dessiner les contours du bout de sa langue, dans un effleurement très léger qui fit frémir Harry. Puis il introduit sa langue dans le nombril du rouge et or qui haletait sérieusement à présent. Il avait ses mains emmêlées dans les cheveux de Draco, la tête renversée en arrière et les lèvres rouges et gonflées de leurs baisers étaient entrouvertes.

Enfin, Draco commença à déboutonner lentement le pantalon d'Harry, qui avait ainsi tout le loisir de le repousser mais ne le fit pas et Draco libéra sa douloureuse érection alors que l'objet de ses attentions soupirait de soulagement, son désir comprimé depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût.

Et Draco le goûta pour la première fois, traçant la verge tendue de toute sa longueur du bout sa langue délectant ses papilles de chaque nouvelle saveur, sous les gémissements plaintifs de Harry qui suppliait silencieusement pour plus. Puis la langue mutine tourbillonna effrontément autour du gland rougi alors que la main de Draco caressait les longues jambes fines du sauveur. Lorsque Draco le prit complètement en bouche, Harry faillit crier mais se mordit violemment la main pour l'étouffer. Draco commença alors un lent va et viens adaptant la pression de ses lèvres sur la verge tendue aux gémissements et aux feulements sortant de cette bouche qu'il avait possédée.

- Draco… c'est si bon…

Enhardi par ces mots, il entreprit d'accélérer les mouvements alors qu'il sentait les mains d'Harry se crisper dans ses cheveux, signe qu'il était au bord de la jouissance. Et lorsque les dents de Draco vinrent frôler la verge de son amant tendue à l'extrême, Harry s'abandonna à la vague de plaisir qui le submergeait et Draco le regarda. Il avait cette même expression : ses yeux verts brillaient d'une lueur qu'il n'avait que sur un terrain de quidditch, ses traits étaient détendus et il affichait ce sourire timide alors que ses joues étaient rosies par le plaisir. Draco ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

- Tu voles mon ange.

Harry l'interrogea du regard et Draco lui sourit. Une fois les vertiges de la jouissance estompés, Harry voulut rendre à Draco tout le bien-être qu'il avait ressenti et posa une main sur l'érection du vert et argent mais celui-ci ôta la main d'Harry qui le regarda interrogateur, alors Draco dit simplement :

- Non pas maintenant.

**ooOOoo**

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Ca fait presque une heure qu'il est parti ! Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il…

- Quoi qu'il s'envoie en l'air dans les couloirs du château ?

- Ron ! Reprocha-t-elle alors qu'elle rougissait à vue d'œil.

- Quoi ? Si c'était moi, je n'hésiterais pas !

- Oui ben ça tout le monde l'a vu, tu n'étais pas spécialement discret avec ta Lav-Lav !

- Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour à Lavender ! S'écria-t-il plus furieux que jamais avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Hermione était plus rouge qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été quand Harry entra dans la salle commune. Alors qu'aucun des deux n'osaient se regarder, il interrogea Ginny du regard, toujours prétendument plongée dans son livre sur les plantes :

- Ron vient de crier à Hermione qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour avec Lavender et maintenant Hermione est toute gênée. Informa-t-elle simplement.

- Ah ! Fut la seule réaction d'Harry alors que Ron et Hermione les dévisageaient l'air méprisant et que Ginny retournait à sa lecture.

- Il est trop tard pour parier ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

- Harry ! S'écrièrent en chœur les deux concernés.

- Ben quoi ? Moi aussi j'ai le droit de jouer non ?

Ginny éclata de rire avant de répondre :

- J'en parlerai à Seamus mais je pense que c'est bon ! Tu veux parier sur le thème de la prochaine dispute ou sur la date à laquelle ils se mettront ensemble ?

Ron et Hermione regardaient les deux amis la bouche ouverte, n'en croyant pas leurs oreilles.

- Ben vu comme c'est parti j'aurais plus de chance en pariant sur le thème de leur prochaine dispute !

- T'es sûr ? Les paris sur une date sont de plus en plus lourds !

- Oui mais ils se basent seulement sur l'intensité de leur dispute ! Je les connais mieux que ça !

- Ben, le dis pas à Seamus, il voulait m'empêcher de parier parce que Ron est mon frère tout à l'heure !

- C'est pas du jeu ! S'indigna Harry.

- EXCUSEZ-MOI ! S'emporta Hermione. Vous n'avez pas l'impression que c'est de nous que vous parlez ?

- Oui ! Renchérit Ron. Laissez-nous vivre un peu !

Ginny et Harry pouffèrent alors que Ron et Hermione prenaient l'air de petits chats qu'on aurait caressés sans leur accord.

Ils se dirigèrent tous finalement vers leur dortoir pour un peu de repos bien mérité.

Le lendemain tous se levèrent pour un double cours de potions. La table des gryffindor était très animée et tous ne parlaient que du match à venir, Gryffindor contre Slytherin, samedi matin.

Harry tourna la tête en direction de la table des slytherins mais Draco prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuné.

- Ron, ne mange pas si vite tu vas t'étouffer !

- Mais j'ai faim !

- Mâche un minimum au moins ! Exigea-t-elle agacée.

Harry soupira bruyamment, leurs prises de becs commençaient à le fatiguer, il quitta la table sous les regards consternés de ses deux amis.

- Ben où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Là où vos hormones ne me poursuivront pas !

Le slytherin n'ayant rien perdu de la scène se leva à son tour.

- Draco ? Tu ne finis pas ton petit déjeuné ?

- Non sers toi si tu veux !

Il connaissait si bien son ami qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en demander plus.

Et il suivit Harry là où il allait, dans le parc.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- C'est encore Ron et Hermione, c'est ça ? Dit-il, exaspéré.

- Oui, je crois qu'ils m'épuisent et même si les autres s'amusent à leurs dépends je suis sûr qu'eux aussi sont épuisés de les entendre se disputer ! Tu aurais du voir la salle commune hier, elle se vidait à mesure que leurs voix s'élevaient ! J'avais un peu honte pour eux.

- C'est pas d'une dispute dont ils ont besoin !

- Je sais, tu le sais et la moitié de Hogwarts le sait aussi mais il semblerait qu'ils soient les seuls à l'ignorer !

Draco ricana.

- Ron ne l'ignore pas.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- _Disons_ qu'il l'a avoué à demi-mot mais il pense qu'elle ne l'aime pas ! On ne peut pas lui en vouloir, elle n'est pas tendre avec lui !

- Oui mais ça ne veut rien dire.

Draco esquissa un sourire puis changea de sujet :

- Alors prêt pour le match de samedi ?

- Bien sûr, on vous écrasera comme d'habitude !

- Pas si vite mon gryffon, tu oublies que nous avons le meilleur _seeker_ !

- Draco c'est toi le _seeker_ de l'équipe !

- C'est ce que je disais ! C'est donc moi qui…

Mais il ne put terminer car les lèvres d'Harry vinrent écraser les siennes. La bouche du gryffindor le cherchait désespérément et Draco sentait qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps aux effluves de passion qu'il sentait flotter dans l'air autour d'eux.

- Harry…

Harry ne l'écoutait pas, il était déjà perdu dans la palette d'émotions auxquelles Draco céderait bientôt.

- Harry… s'il te plaît… on va nous voir…

Il se redressa mais ce ne fut que pour reprendre les lèvres qu'il avait délaissées au profit de la tendre base de son cou.

Trop tard ! Le corps de Draco réagissait déjà au contact de la peau d'Harry. Et il perdit pied lorsqu'il l'entendit murmurer près de son oreille :

- Vole pour moi.

Adossé à l'arbre qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué, Draco s'abandonnait aux mains expertes d'Harry qui voyageaient partout sur son corps alors que Draco haletait, parfois il le touchait à peine, parfois il le griffait, parfois il le léchait tendrement ou le mordait à sang mais peu importait, Draco ne sentait plus rien d'autre que ce corps qui s'accrochait à lui, qui lui donnait du plaisir à ne plus savoir qu'en faire.

Il cria quand la main d'Harry se faufila sournoisement dans son pantalon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Haleta-t-il.

- Détends-toi. Souffla Harry dans son oreille, libérant une nouvelle vague de frisson.

Il se saisit délicatement du membre dur de son amant, auquel il prodiguait de longues caresses. Draco n'en pouvait plus et remercia tous les dieux qu'il connaissait d'être soutenu par ce tronc d'arbre qui lui écorchait la peau à travers sa chemise mais bientôt cela ne suffit plus et il s'agrippa violemment au corps de Harry qui ne cessait de lui prodiguer tant de bien. Draco accompagnait chacun des mouvements de la main du survivant d'un mouvement de bassin, allant à sa rencontre, le cherchant, le désirant.

Harry inséra alors une jambe entre celles de Draco et ce dernier gémit plus fort.

- Harry… plus…

Et alors qu'Harry se pliait aux désirs de l'homme qui lui faisait oublier, Draco se rendit dans un grognement rauque.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se remettre de cette vague de plaisir puissante et dévastatrice alors qu'il avait enfoui sa tête dans le cou d'Harry qui le soutenait toujours.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé. Dit soudain Draco.

- Je sais. Mais j'en avais envie.

Draco sourit contre sa peau puis il respira profondément.

- Tu sens bon.

- Tu m'emmèneras à ton champignon ce soir ?

- Mon champignon ? Demanda Draco amusé.

- Oui, rougit Harry, là où tu m'as emmené hier soir.

Draco déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et lui dit :

- Mon champignon est ton champignon !

- C'est toujours mieux que la tour d'astronomie.

Harry rit doucement et ils marchèrent vers le château pour se rendre aux cachots.

Il fallait avouer que les cours de potions étaient bien moins dramatiques depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus donnés par la terreur des cachots alias le traître.

**ooOOoo**

Au déjeuné, Ron retrouva Hermione à la bibliothèque, ou plutôt Hermione força Ron à la retrouver à la bibliothèque pour étudier.

Il arriva soupirant déjà à la pensée de la torture qui allait être la sienne.

- Oh, je t'en prie Ron ne fais pas cette tête c'est pour ton bien !

- Depuis quand tu prends mes intérêts à cœur ?

- Depuis toujours Ronald mais tu es bien trop occupé à m'en vouloir pour t'en soucier !

Cette dernière réplique eut pour mérite de lui clouer le bec et ils commencèrent leurs révisions. Enfin, Ron ne révisait pas vraiment, cela faisait bien dix minutes que ses yeux étaient verrouillés à Hermione et son esprit était complètement vide lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin la bouche :

- C'est ridicule tout ça !

- Ron, je t'ai déjà dit que c'est pour ton bien !

- Non pas ça !

Elle leva la tête de son parchemin, le regardant avec curiosité.

- Je veux dire, tous ces paris ! C'est ridicule !

- Je suis bien d'accord ! Rétorqua-t-elle plus virulemment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Et si… il hésita, ses joues de plus en plus rouges alors qu'il se débattait avec les mots qui ne voulaient pas traverser ses lèvres. Et si… ils n'avaient pas tort. Termina-t-il dans un murmure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-elle, intéressée.

Il détourna rapidement son regard d'elle, une vague de chaleur resserrant son emprise sur lui.

- Je veux dire, continua-t-il courageusement, imaginons que j'ai des sentiments pour toi…

- Dans le cas hypothétique où tu aurais des sentiments pour moi, répondit-elle le plus académiquement qu'elle put, il faudrait déterminer quel genre de sentiments tu ressentirais… hypothétiquement. Crut-elle bon d'ajouter.

- Et si, toujours hypothétiquement, poursuivit-il, il s'agissait de… enfin et si je… et si l'hypothèse consistait à dire que je suis amoureux de toi.

Elle se sentit déjà rougir mais répondit tout de même :

- Eh bien, je suppose que si hypothétiquement, tu entretenais ce genre de sentiments, tu serais en droit d'attendre une réponse de ma part. Donc, je répondrais probablement un hypothétique : ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ça que j'ai l'impression d'en rêver encore !

Un sourire illumina le visage de Ron qui se sentit soudain plus sûr de lui.

- Et donc maintenant admettons, poursuivit-il, que de façon totalement hypothétique, je m'avance comme ça, dit-il joignant le geste à la parole, et que je me penche comme ça, pour déposer un hypothétique baiser sur tes lèvres, comme ça. Termina-t-il en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle se dégagea de ses lèvres et mais resta juste assez près pour que son souffle caresse encore sa bouche puis répondit :

- Alors je crois que je me verrais dans l'obligation de répondre à cet hypothétique baiser comme ça. Termina-t-elle en s'emparant de sa lèvre inférieure.

Dans la bibliothèque, un cri retentit :

- J'ai gagné ! J'avais parié que ce serait aujourd'hui ! La jeune fille de Hufflepuff venait effectivement de gagner une petite fortune.

Et Ron sourit contre la bouche se sa bien-aimée.

**ooOOoo**

Le soir venu, Harry retrouva Draco au champignon. Celui-ci arborait un sourire ravageur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'enquit Harry.

- J'ai croisé une Hufflepuff hystérique en venant ! D'après ce que j'ai compris de son babillage, il semblerait que nos deux amis aient finalement trouvé un autre moyen d'évacuer la pression que de se hurler dessus !

- C'est sérieux ?

- On ne peut plus sérieux oui !

- Il était temps quand même non !

- Plus que temps tu veux dire ! J'ai entendu Mac Gonagall parler de les bâillonner magiquement !

Harry éclata de rire alors que Draco l'admirait.

Quand Harry se fut calmé, Draco lui demanda :

- Pourquoi tu restes si triste quand tu ne voles pas ?

- Je ne sais pas. Parfois j'ai l'impression que Voldemort a emmené une partie de moi avec lui quand il est mort…

- Une partie de toi que tu regrettes ?

- Peut-être. Une partie de moi que j'avais appris à accepter en tous cas. Mais quand je vole c'est différent ! J'oublie tout !

- J'ai vu ça oui.

Et Draco se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Puis le baiser se fit violent, passionné, provoquant. Leurs corps réclamaient plus que leurs lèvres et ils avaient déjà perdu le contrôle de leurs mains qui se délectaient de toutes les parcelles de peau recouvertes.

Harry voulut ôter le tee-shirt de Draco mais ses mains tremblaient beaucoup trop et d'un sort qu'il ne contrôla pas autant qu'il l'aurait voulu, il fit disparaître leurs vêtements.

- Quelle patience ! Haleta Draco.

- Désolé. S'excusa Harry. Je voulais juste enlever ton tee-shirt, j'ai dû perdre le contrôle…

Draco ricana.

- Tu peux perdre le contrôle quand tu veux ! Murmura Draco d'une voix rauque contre son oreille.

Draco descendit sa bouche sur le torse d'Harry et agaça ses deux cercles de chair rosis qui durcirent sous le traitement qu'il leur faisait subir et de l'air qui rafraîchissait autour d'eux.

Les mains d'Harry s'attardaient au creux de ses reins alors qu'il soupirait de plaisir contre sa peau, donnant déjà des petits coups de reins pour qu'il vienne à sa rencontre.

Draco fit serpenter ses mains sur le ventre pâle de son gryffon alors qu'elles descendaient inexorablement vers le point de non retour.

Puis il allongea Harry sur le tapis d'herbe fraîche et celui-ci frissonna.

- Tu as froid ? Demanda Draco.

- Non.

Il lui sourit et continua sa lente progression.

Sa bouche traça une ligne imaginaire commençant par le cou si tendre d'Harry puis descendit le long de son torse pour suivre la ligne de duvet brun qui se dressait entre son nombril et son membre érigé. Puis Draco s'arrêta pour regarder Harry, les yeux clos, la bouche ouverte, ses traits si détendus, il ne put s'empêcher de remonter pour capturer ses lèvres une fois de plus et le ravir d'un baiser enivrant ou leurs langues se mêlaient allégrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, Harry ? Demanda-t-il encore enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son amant.

Harry caressa sa joue et captura ses lèvres à son tour.

Puis Draco reprit où il s'était arrêté et prit Harry Junior en bouche alors que son propriétaire gémissait honteusement.

Draco réalisa soudain qu'il prenait autant de plaisir à simplement le regarder prendre du plaisir qu'Harry en éprouvait sous ses traitements : c'en était perturbant.

Puis la main du slytherin glissa tendrement vers l'intimité de Harry, qui se raidit sentant la main titiller l'antre encore inviolé, Draco ôta immédiatement sa main mais Harry s'en saisit pour la replacer où elle était.

Draco délaissa alors la partie de son anatomie qu'il ravissait pour reprendre ses lèvres qui le suppliaient silencieusement.

Et alors que sa langue pénétrait dans sa bouche l'accueillant avec délice, son doigt se faufila en Harry qui gémit.

Une fois qu'il se fut habitué à sa présence, il en ajouta deux autres et caressa Harry avec plus d'empressement, le rassurant autant qu'il le pouvait.

Harry était plus que murmures et gémissements, se tortillant et haletant bruyamment sous les mains expertes de Draco. Il geignait presque de frustration lorsque Draco retira ses doigts.

- Draco… viens maintenant… en moi… s'il te plaît… je veux voler pour toi…

Draco retint un sanglot et ne quitta pas Harry des yeux alors qu'il entrait précautionneusement en lui. Harry avait tant envie de le sentir qu'il ne perçut même pas la douleur qui aurait pourtant dû irradier son corps. Il ne sentait que Draco, le faire sien, se mouvoir en lui, jouir de lui, voler pour lui.

Draco cala ses mouvements sur les gémissements d'Harry l'amenant lentement à l'extase. Au plus profond de son plaisir, il contempla le visage de celui qu'il aimait tant, le même visage qu'il avait quand il volait, il lui murmura :

- Tu voles mon ange.

Puis il s'effondra sur lui alors que les vagues intenses du plaisir le traversaient de part en part.

Il se retira quelques minutes plus tard sous les protestations de son amant.

Draco se redressa sur un coude et chuchota près de l'oreille d'Harry qui tremblait encore de leurs ébats :

- Tu sais tu as la même expression quand tu voles que quand tu… Il rougit fortement ce qui fit sourire Harry… tu as la même expression quand tu voles que quand tu jouis.

- Je t'aime Draco. Murmura-t-il.

- Pourquoi ton "je t'aime" sonne comme un adieu ?

- Ca ne l'est pas ! Assura Harry tristement.

Draco se blottit dans ses bras et s'endormit.

**ooOOoo**

Le samedi matin, le tout Hogwarts était en effervescence alors que l'heure du match approchait.

- Alors Harry pas trop nerveux ? Demanda Hermione.

- Non ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait jamais fait ça avant !

- Ron est terrifié ! Regarde-le, il est tout vert !

- Je sais ce qui me détendrait! Dit-il l'agrippant par la taille et plaquant ses lèvres sur celles de sa bien aimée.

- Très bien vous avez gagné ! Maintenant je n'ai plus faim ! Bon je vous laisse faire… ce que vous avez besoin de faire, acheva-t-il lamentablement, j'ai besoin d'aller dans un endroit à moi.

Après le petit déjeuné, tout Hogwarts se dirigea vers le terrain de quidditch quand Draco vint apostropher Hermione :

- Où est Harry ? Il devrait déjà être dans les vestiaires ! Je voulais lui souhaiter bonne chance avant de commencer mais Ron m'a dit qu'il n'était toujours pas là !

- C'est étrange ! Il est toujours le premier dans les vestiaires puisqu'il est capitaine !

- Oui je sais. Une boule d'angoisse commençait à se former dans la gorge du Slytherin et cela n'avait rien avoir avec le stress du match. Il ne t'a rien dit ?

- Juste qu'il avait besoin d'aller dans un endroit à lui !

Elle vit Draco courir en direction du parc comme un dément. Il se dirigea naturellement vers le champignon mais n'y trouva personne !

- Où peut-il être Draco ! Réfléchis bon sang ! S'intima-t-il à lui-même.

Puis, une lueur de génie le percuta lorsqu'il se souvint de ce qu'il avait murmuré : « _c'est mieux que la tour d'astronomie_ ! »

Il courut à perdre haleine en direction de la tour d'astronomie, et en pulvérisa presque la porte !

Il trouva Harry penché à la fenêtre.

- Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Le match va commencer ! Tout le monde t'attend !

Harry se retourna lentement et Draco put voir qu'il avait des larmes plein les yeux.

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il avait un étrange sourire gravé sur les lèvres et une drôle de lueur dans le regard, une lueur que Draco n'oublierait jamais.

Il fit face à Draco, le dos contre la fenêtre de la tour d'astronomie et se laissa tomber lentement, les bras écartés, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Et Draco l'entendit murmurer :

- Je vole mon ange.


End file.
